


Falling for You

by Ankhet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NaNoWriMo 2018, Podfic Welcome, Yuri is just worried about Otabek being sent home okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: Yuri had a fall at practice. He's not happy about what caused it. Well, not really.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of NaNoWriMo 2018. I haven't finished or published a fic in many years. Pls be kind!

Yuuri and Viktor were sitting at home one night reading after practice. They were lounging on the couch, Viktor’s legs over Yuuri’s lap, and Makka wriggling to find a spot to cuddle both his humans. Yuri crashed through the door. He was bristling like a grumpy kitten. Viktor and Yuuri opened their mouths at the same time to, respectively, yell at him for slamming the door and ask what’s wrong. They think better of it.

Seconds later Otabek followed his boyfriend. Luckily Beka knew how to use a door properly.

He cast an apologetic look at the older couple as he closed the door quickly but softly. “Bad day,” was all he said by way of explanation and apology before he strode in the direction Yuri had taken towards his bedroom.

“Oh dear,” sighed Viktor. He lifted his head and his voice, “no blood on the walls, kids!”

 

* * *

 

“--if YOU hadn’t --”

“Yuri-"

“Bent over ON PURPOSE --”

“Yuri-”

“And now Yakov is grumbling about ‘extra sessions’ and ‘Yuri is too distracted’ and maybe he won’t agree to coach you anymore--”

“Yuratchka!”

“WHAT, Beka?”

“You’re not hurt?”

That made Yuri pause, if only out of sheer confusion. “What?”

“I saw you fall. I know you don’t tell Yakov when you’re hurt until it’s too late. Tell me. Are you hurt?”

“...I’m bruised but I’ll live. No worse than any other day after practice.”

“Good.” Otabek sat on the bed and started kicking his shoes off.

Yuri just stared at him. “Good? Did you hear anything I was saying?”

“Yes.”

“And..? This is all your fault!”

Otabek blinked. “My fault? How did I cause you to fall?”

“You - You BENT over like that. On purpose! You tried to distract me!”

“Yuri. Does that sound like something I’d  _ ever _ do?” Otabek gave Yuri a flat stare. Yuri deflated a little.

“...No.”

Otabek nodded once at the younger man. Then raised his eyebrow. “You fell because you were staring at my ass?”

Yuri blushed despite himself. “I didn’t so much  _ fall _ as - well. Yeah.”

The older man smirked. “Cute. But I didn’t even know you were behind me, I just wanted my water bottle.”

“I-- you-- Damn.”

Otabek chuckled and pulled Yuri down to him. “It’s nice to know I can get that reaction though,” he murmured as he moved his head to kiss Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Yuuri looked up from his book in the direction of Yuri and Otabek’s room. He stared off into that direction for a few minutes, then blushed.

“What is it, love?” Asked Viktor.

“Just, ah.. I think they’ve made up.” Yuuri blushed a little harder and returned to the book in front of him.

Viktor just smiled and leaned forward closer to his fiance. “Wanna see if we can make them blush as hard as you are now?”

Yuuri chuckled and kissed Viktor, still blushing. “Yeah.”


End file.
